Lo soy
by Monchy
Summary: Pieza hermana al fanfic Hipócrita aunque puede leerse por sí sola. ObiAni slash.


¡Hola! Este fanfic lo escribí porque recibí varias peticiones de continuación del fanfic "Hipócrita". En realidad, dicho fanfic estaba pensado como un one-shot y no tendrá continuación, pero si he escrito lo que se puede llamar un fanfic "hermano".

Notareis (si habeis leíso Hipócrita) que el diálogo es el mismo. Esta es la historia desde la mente de Obi-wan, en vez desde la de Anakin, y espero que os guste.

Si no habeis leído "Hipócrita" previamente, este también puede leerse solo, aunque yo recomendaría la lectura de ambos.

Gracias!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lo soy**

Obi-wan sonreía, saludaba, asentía, incluso producía algún que otro sonido de aprobación, pero realmente no estaba atento a la charla insulsa de los numerosos personajes que se acercaban y se alejaban de su grupo. No podía centrar sus sentidos, pues había algo más en la sala, un sentimiento del que sólo él era consciente: odio.

Anakin Skywalker, desde algún lugar de la sala, rezumaba odio con una mirada insistente, pensando que su viejo maestro no era consciente. Pero él siempre era consciente de Anakin.

Los últimos tres meses había sido duros, su mente recordándole a cada paso donde estaba Anakin, lo que hacía, lo que sentía. Odia y rabia. Él no había querido causarlo, pero cuando el más joven le anunció el embarazo de su esposa, supo que aquello debía acabar. En realidad, ni siquiera debía haber empezado, pero su fuerza de voluntad, aquella de la que siempre se había sentido orgulloso, le había fallado a la hora de enfrentarse con la mirada de Anakin. Con su mirada, sus caricias, sus besos, sus susurros. Quería buscarle y pedirle perdón y tocarle y besarle y sentirle, pero no lo haría.

Había esperado que él lograra refugiarse en el amor que en algún momento había sentido por su esposa. De alguna forma, si él hubiese sido capaz de olvidar aquella explosión innecesaria de sentimientos que había habido entre ellos, a Obi-wan le hubiese resultado más fácil el negarse a sí mismo el tacto que necesitaba. Pero cualquier sentimiento que Anakin pudiera tener por Padme no parecía ser capaz de borrar lo que siempre les había unido. Había querido evitar el alivio que esto le produjo, pero aun sabiendo las complicaciones de todo aquello, saber que Anakin le seguía queriendo le producía un latido acelerado.

No sabía si aún seguía acostándose con Padme, pero tampoco le importaba. Cuando él le tocaba Anakin perdía el control, gritaba, gemía, pedía más. Sabía que el mismo solo era capaz de repetir su nombre una y otra vez cuando sus manos le recorrían, sus labios obligándole a arquear la espalda, su sonrisa tornándose retorcida cuando rogaba por el contacto. Y luego él gritaba su nombre. Sólo durante el orgasmo Anakin dejaba escapar su verdadero apelativo, haciéndolo rodar en su lengua como la máxima expresión de placer.

Por eso había huido con excusas rápidas, sin detenerse demasiado a pensar. Era consciente de que si hubiese intentado alargar su discurso Anakin le hubiese obligado a quedarse, le hubiese hecho el amor una vez más. Y él sabía que aquello tenía que acabar, a pesar de que necesitaba tocarle, abrazarle, llevarse aquel vacío que yacía tras su odio a base de caricias. Quería amarlo, pero no podía permitírselo.

Fue en aquel momento cuando notó su presencia, tensándose al no haber esperado que se acercara a hablarle.

"Maestro" – su voz sonaba como un susurro apagado – "maestro "

Obi-wan medio sonrió, decidiendo que el silencio sería su aliado. No podía decir nada, ambos saldrían dañados de todo aquello. Bajó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar fuera de la sala no siendo capaz de sorprenderse cuando Anakin empezó a seguirle.

"Maestro" – repitió – "maestro... maestro" – pero sus labios continuaron cerrados, rogando que Anakin abandonara su intento de conversación

Continuó caminando, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia sus habitaciones en el Templo.

La furia de Anakin era palpable, una presencia extraña que le mareaba al respirar, inundándole a él mismo. Quería darse la vuelta y gritarle que no le quería, que se olvidara de todo aquello, pero no era capaz de hacer lo correcto.

"Maestro" – esta llamada la hizo justo cuando la puerta que daba a sus cuarteles se abrió con un ligero siseo – "¡maldita sea, maestro¡Maestro¡Maestro, maestro!" – la rabia comenzaba a ser tangible en su tono pero Obi-wan se adentró en las habitaciones y permaneció impasible, aún sin sentirse capaz de encarar a su antiguo aprendiz

"¡Maestro!" – estaba rogando que se detuviera, que no le obligara a hacer aquello, pero Obi-wan sabía que Anakin no se detendría hasta no obtener una respuesta – "¡maestro!" – sintió como la furia de Anakin comenzaba a desintegrarse, su odio desvaneciéndose con ella, el vacío que sabía estaba allí llegándole con fuerza, obligándole a llevarse una mano al corazón – "maestro..." – _no me hagas esto, por favor _– "maestro... maestro, por favor"

Escuchó como Anakin caía al suelo arrodillado y se preguntó si el temblor que producía su voz al repetir la misma palabra se debía al llanto.

Sin ser capaz de contenerse más se dio la vuelta, observando la figura de su amante arrodillada en el marco de la puerta, lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro. Se preguntó como había sido capaz de convertir al Jedi más poderoso de la galaxia en una masa de tristeza y llanto.

Se acercó hasta él y le miró, severo.

"Levántate, padawan" – el término se escapó sin querer, pero hizo que Anakin levantara la vista

"Si, maestro" – el más joven se levantó, haciéndole preguntarse como podía el controlar la situación cuando su contrario era tan imponente

"Un jedi no conoce el dolor, Anakin" – de alguna forma, la única manera que tenía de aislar su corazón de la situación era repitiendo los preceptos que le había guiado a través de la vida – "un jedi no conoce al miedo, no conoce la furia..."

"¡Tampoco el amor!" – Anakin se lanzó hacia él, abrazándole con fuerza y desesperación y Obi-wan rogó poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer lo correcto – "¡pero yo te quiero, maestro, te quiero¡Te amo¡Te quiero, te quiero! Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero..." – Obi-wan sintió una punzada de dolor apretándole el pecho, y no pudo más que rodear al más joven con sus brazos, enterrando una mano en aquellos rizos suaves que adoraba

"No puede ser, Anakin" – y se le estaba rompiendo el corazón

"¡Por qué no, maldita sea?"

"Tú tienes un destino, como caballero, como padre, como marido... y yo no puedo ser parte de él" – la verdad dolía, siempre lo había hecho, pero estaba en sus manos el redimirlos de sus pecados

"Eres mi maestro..." – la réplica fue suave, triste

"Y siempre lo seré... Anakin, mírame" – tuvo que obligarle a levantar la mirada, arrepintiéndose en cuanto los ojos claros se posaron en los suyos, deseando borrar el rastro de lágrimas con sus labios – "tu siempre serás mi padawan. Te quiero, Anakin" – _te quiero, te quiero, te quiero _– "pero nuestro deseos personales no pueden interponerse en los caminos de la Fuerza"

"¡Eres un hipócrita!" – y lo era, pero no de la forma que Anakin pensaba – "¡para ti no soy más que una profecía, una pobre alma que salvar del lado oscuro¡¡Una maldita promesa a un hombre muerto que nunca te quiso!" – le dejó acusarle falsamente, porque no podía gritarle que él lo era todo, no podía ofrecerle su corazón cuando era lo único que se interponía en su destino

"Te equivocas, mi joven padawan" – su voz tembló ligeramente, un bulto en su garganta amenazándole con llanto – "y sé que algún día lo entenderás... ahora, será mejor que te vayas y medites todo esto"

"Y ahora me aconsejas meditar... ¡qué gran maestro eres, Obi-wan¿¡Por qué aceptaste mis besos, mis caricias¿Es que sólo querías alguien que calentara tu cama?"

"¡Basta ya, padawan!" – la exclamación fue involuntaria, pero dolía que Anakin, _su Anakin_, tuviera que marcharse creyendo que sus caricias fueron falsas

"Yo no soy tu aprendiz, Obi-wan" – frío, sereno, calmado... y Obi-wan supo que lo había perdido

Cuando Anakin comenzó a alejarse de allí pensó en correr hasta él y rogarle perdón, pero no lo hizo. Dejó que la puerta se cerrara, que las lágrimas le recorrieran el rostro, que las piernas le fallaran y le lanzaran al suelo.

Le amaba, y esperaba haber hecho lo correcto.


End file.
